


Short Circuit

by TheCookieOfDoom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Virtual Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: >> WESTEROS.REDRUMPLEASE SELECT A NAME <<the_young_wolf>> APPROVED. WELCOME TO WESTEROS “the_young_wolf” <<Next.>>AVATAR CUSTOMIZATION<<Finished.>>NOW ENTERING: WESTEROS. VALAR MORGHULIS <<





	1. Chapter 1

_ http://JS17jT25/westeros/redrum.onion _

_ Click.  _

_ >> WESTEROS.REDRUM _ _   
_ _ PLEASE SELECT A NAME << _

_ the_young_wolf _

_ >> APPROVED. WELCOME TO WESTEROS “the_young_wolf” << _

_ Next.  _

_ >>AVATAR CUSTOMIZATION<< _

_ Finished.  _

_ >>NOW ENTERING: WESTEROS. VALAR MORGHULIS << _

**_Ghost_ ** _ is typing: ... _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : you’re new.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : yeah. Hi.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : who invited you? _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : no one? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : then how did you find this place? _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : on accident.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : “The Ghost King”? Did you create this site? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : yes. I don’t like it when unknown entities become a part of it.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : why, do you get up to illegal things on here? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ is typing: … _

**_Ghost_ ** _ is typing: … _

**_Ghost_ ** _ is typing: … _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : I don’t.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : but someone does? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : it’s hidden for a reason. Who are you? _ _   
  
_ **_The_young_wolf_ ** __ : no one you need to be concerned with. 

Behind a dim screen in a dark room, a deathly pale boy scowled at the text on his screen. He typed furiously, fingers moving easily over the keyboard until another computer screen far away went black. 

A single cursor appeared, blinking on the screen for several long seconds, before lines of code consumed it. They scrolled so fast that blue eyes could not read them, not that he would understand any of it if he could. 

“No, no, no…” A red-haired young man typed every shortcut command he knew to stop what ever was being done as his computer was hacked, but there was nothing he could do. His computer was fully in the control of whoever this “Ghost” was, and he could only watch as his life was picked apart. He should have known better than browsing what was rightfully referred to as the dark side of the internet. He should have known that going through questionable websites would lead him here. 

He was sure there was nothing to dig up from his computer, or online activity. Nothing worse than any other teenage boy, at least; pirated games and music, the occasional porn site, nothing that could get him into real trouble. But it was not unheard of for victims of questionable browsing to suddenly find viruses at best and highly illegal things at worst downloaded onto their computers. He could only fear that that’s what would happen now as tears of helpless frustration gathered in his eyes. 

Then, it all stopped. Ceased entirely, the hundreds of lines of code disappearing from the screen to be replaced with a single blinking cursor, as before. The redhead scrubbed at his eyes, his heart pounding as he waited. This time, instead of code written across the screen, words were typed. 

_ Enjoy your time in Westeros, young wolf.  _

The screen blinked back into the virtual world of Westeros, his avatar standing there as if nothing had happened. He felt faint, and logged out of the chat room immediately, not wanting to see it or have anything to do with it again. Then just to be sure, he closed out of all tabs, and went so far as to completely shut down his laptop, closing the screen with a snap before getting up and backing away from it. He was still shaken when he went down stairs, needing to be away from the internet for a little while. 

“Robb? What’s wrong, darling, you look pale,” Cat said, coming to put the back of her hand on the redheads forehead. He didn’t feel particularly warm, so it was not a fever troubling him. “Did something happen?”

“No, mum, everything’s alright,” he said, unconvincingly, giving her a weak smile. She did not seem to believe him, but knew that no amount of pushing could make him speak when he did not want to. He was a stubborn boy, just as much as his father was. 

“Alright.”

“I’m going to go out for a bit, if that’s alright?”

“Yes, of course. Make sure you’re back in time for dinner.”

“I will. See you in a bit, mum,” he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before going to gather his car keys. As a last minute thought, he ran back upstairs to grab his laptop, before heading back down and into his mom’s car. 

He drove through London’s busy streets, until coming to the police station where his father worked. Recognized as the captain’s son, the officers assumed he was just there to see his father and let him through. But it was actually the technical department he headed to, knocking on the door and not entering until he was met with a bright smile. 

“Robb! Come in, come in. To what do I owe the honor?” 

“Hey Sam. I was hoping you could help me out with something. Preferably  _ without  _ telling my father.”

“Oh my, that never leads to good things. You’re not in trouble, are you?”

“No. Well, I hope not. That’s what I’m here to find out.” 

“Right then. Well, lets see her, show me the damage,” Sam said, gesturing for Robb to hand him the laptop he was poorly concealing behind his back. “So what were ya doing that makes you think you could be in trouble?” he asked, turning it on. 

“I, uh… might have been surfing around some websites that I shouldn’t have been.” 

Sam gave him a sharp look over the screen, his normally kind eyes now like cold. “What kind of websites, Robb?”

“Nothing illegal! I swear!”

“Then why are you afraid?” 

“I was in a virtual world chat room, and the person who created it hacked me. I just want to make sure they didn’t take anything off my computer or worse, put anything  _ on  _ it.” 

“Is that really all that’s happened?”

“I swear it. We were talking, and I guess I said something they didn’t like.” 

Sam hummed, plugging things into Robb’s laptop that he was hard-pressed to guess the purpose of. Sam worked in silence, Robb sitting across from him and nervously tapping the table top. 

“Why you little bugger….” Sam mumbled. 

“What? What happened?” 

“Did you always have this much security on your laptop?”

“No…? Just a password login, like every other laptop.” 

“Not anymore, lad. Apparently your new friend added a whole new sublevel to your laptop.”   
  
"What’s in it?”

“That’s what I’m trying to find out. It’ll take some working, but I’ll be able to break into it.” 

So he said, but not even five minutes later the usually well-mannered Sam was swearing up a storm. Robb came around the table to see what the problem was, and was met with the site of a howling white wolf with blood red eyes. 

“I can’t believe you’ve been messing around with this pup,” Sam said, glaring at the wolf as it mocked him. He was shut out from accessing this level, by a hacker who’s skill surpassed his own. 

“What, you know who did this?” Robb asked incredulously. 

“Oh yeah. Right little prick this one is. Hacks my system like its nothing just for kicks. Never takes anything, just breaks in and leaves. Like he’s just proving he can. And he always leaves that damn wolf, it’s his tag. The way he signs his work.” 

“How fucked am I for getting involved with him?”

“Honestly, he seems to be the most chaotic neutral hacker I’ve come across. Never does anything illegal, so far as I’ve seen. Only ever hacks my personal system, never the department. If I had to guess, I’d say he was just bored and looking for an outlet.” 

As if in answer, the ghostly wolf was replaced with static snow, before reverting back to Robb’s desktop. 

“He probably didn’t do anything to your laptop, it’s not his M.O.,” Sam said, closing the laptop and handing it back to Robb. “But do yourself a favor and don’t go messing around with him anymore, alright?”

“Yeah, alright.”

“I mean it, Robb. You don’t belong in the places rats like him like to lurk.”

“I promise, Sam. I won’t go back to his site.”

“Good lad. If you do, I’ll tell your father.” 

Robb laughed even though it really wasn’t funny, taking his laptop to head back home. He put his laptop back in his room and helped his mother with dinner like the good son he was, able to put all thoughts of Westeros aside now that his fears were put to rest. 

Until late into the night, at least, when he could no longer ignore his curiosity. When he next opened his laptop, laying in bed, the screen said it was almost midnight. The rest of his family was asleep, and he should be too. Instead, he clicked on a shortcut that had not previously been on his desktop. It was simple, just a white “W” over a black background, like the reverse of Wikipedia. Robb knew it had to be Westeros. When he clicked it, he was routed through a proxy server before being allowed to see the website.

It took only a few seconds to find that  _ Ghost  _ was logged in as well. Robb privately messaged him, wanting answers to his questions. 

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : what did you do earlier? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : Checked you out. Make sure you aren’t a cop or something.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : did I pass? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : clearly. I wouldn’t have let you back if you didn’t.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : why are you so strict about who you let on here? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : do you let random people into your house? _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : no. _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : neither do I.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : I went to the police.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : I know. Didn’t you see me say hello? _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : so that wasn’t automatic? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : all real time.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : what were you hiding? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : nothing. Question is what are you hiding? Your computer after all.  _

Robb felt dread run through him. Had Sam been wrong about this guy, that he wouldn’t have done anything nefarious to Robb’s laptop?

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ is typing: … _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : hopefully nothing.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : ha.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : don’t worry, there’s nothing there.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : then why did you put some kind of “sub level” of security or whatever? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : protection. you should be glad.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : why do I need protection if there’s nothing there? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : more for me than you. but this way no one else can put anything on it. no viruses or anything.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : you’ve been going places you shouldn’t be.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : how do you know? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : that’s how you found me.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : my site’s hidden better than aztec gold, only way in is through invitation or a select few very well hidden links. how you found one is a mystery.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : i wasn’t looking for it.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : i know. never would have found it if you were.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : what does someone have to do to get an invitation? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ is typing: … _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : why do you ask? _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : curious. is it something illegal.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : maybe. maybe not. _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : why won’t you tell me.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : i don’t want to. _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : are you always so difficult? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : what do you think? _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : i think you must be lonely.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ is typing: … _

**_Ghost_ ** _ is typing: …  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ is typing: …  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : why do you think that? _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : why else would you create this place?  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : fair.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ is typing: … _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ is typing: … _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : so. Westeros.Redrum. What does that mean? Watch a lot of The Shining? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : ever heard of a “red room”? _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : no? What is it _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : find out yourself.  _

Robb laughed softly to himself, imagining the snippy tone in which that would be said, were he physically speaking to “Ghost”. He opened a new tab, and minimized it to see the chat window with Ghost, typing “what is a red room” into google. He was expecting something involving porn, or at least sex related, like how red doors used to mark brothels. That’s not what he found, though, the definition making his eyes widen in shock as he thought that this was what Westeros was. 

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : the modern version of a snuff film, a red room is a livestream of murder, torture, and suicide. Dubbed ‘red room’ in reference to the walls being painted red with blood. Possibly also a play on the word ‘redrum’ from the shining, murder spelled backwards.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : THATS what this is? you’re a disturbed fucking sadist! _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : isn’t everyone?  _

**_The_young_wolf:_ ** _ is typing: … _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : shut up and listen before you bitch me out  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ is typing: … _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : really. stop typing and let me explain.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : …  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : fine.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : people ARE being killed on here  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ is typing:  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : i’m not done _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : it’s a virtual open world. people can go into chatrooms, or they can go into the open world. there’s no rules out here. so yeah, people die, but its not real people. no different than a video game.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : well. people might be dying irl but i have nothing to do with it, and no videos of it. _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : thats why its called redrum, not redroom. play on a play.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : thats it.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ is typing: … _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ is typing: … _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : you can talk now. _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ is typing: … _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : ok. _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : ? anticlimactic  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : i dont know. That’s not what i was expecting.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : what were you expecting here? _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : i dont know. A normalish chat room? not that.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : doesn’t it take a lot of programming to create something like this? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : yes.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : you must be really good then. My friend said you were.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : ha. I am.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : its been awhile since fucked with MS _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : MS? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : MaesterSam _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : it’s your friends tag in my world  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : hes in Westeros? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : course not, hes a cop. im not that stupid  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : then what do you mean your world? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : the online one. thats the tag he always uses.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : howd you meet him? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : kicked his ass in a video game. he tried to hack me and I deleted his account.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : harsh _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : i value my privacy  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : but not others i see  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : if you mean earlier, I don’t know anything personal about you  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : then what did you do, if not look at that stuff? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : looked to see if you were connected to any federal databases. you aren’t.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : youre just a civilian poking around where you dont belong. _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : you found all that out in a few seconds? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : told you, im good  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : apparently. will you talk to me _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : i am _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : i wasn’t finished :p  _

_ >> _ **_Ghost_ ** _ laughs at  _ **_the_young_wolf_ **

_ >> _ **_the_young_wolf_ ** _ hits  _ **_Ghost_ **

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : i meant will you talk to me again? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : why  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : i like talking to you  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ is typing: … _

**_Ghost_ ** _ is typing: ... _

**_Ghost_ ** _ is typing: ... _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : why?  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : I don’t know. I just do. So will you? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : maybe. we’ll see _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : i hope you decide to. you’re snarky, its funny.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : you’re strange  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : really? You’re calling ME strange?  _

_ >> _ **_Ghost_ ** _ shrugs  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : fair.  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : are you leaving? _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : do you want me to? _

**_Ghost_ ** _ is typing: ... _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : no.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : aw  _

_ >> _ **_the_young_wolf_ ** _ hugs  _ **_Ghost_ **

_ >> _ **_Ghost_ ** _ pushes  _ **_the_young_wolf_ **

**_Ghost_ ** _ : in the way that i dont care if you leave or not.  _

_ >> _ **_the_young_wolf_ ** _ laughs  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : yeah, yeah, of course.  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : don’t be sad, maybe ill be back tomorrow  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : maybe?  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : definitely, if you promise to talk to me again  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : you dont even know ill be on _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : something tells me you will be  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : maybe _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : then maybe  _

**_The_young_wolf_ ** _ : goodnight  _ _ Ghost  _

**_Ghost_ ** _ : goodnight  _ _ the_young_wolf  _

_ >> _ **_the_young_wolf_ ** _ ruffles  _ **_Ghost’s_ ** _ hair  _

_ >> _ **_the_young_wolf_ ** _ logs off _

Robb shut down his laptop, not realizing he was smiling until he saw his reflection on the dark screen. Perhaps it was a bad idea to get involved with a stranger on the internet that he knew nothing about… no, it definitely was. But for a reason he couldn’t fathom, Ghost was actually nice to talk to, despite his snippy-ness. Robb wondered about him, if he looked anything like his avatar in real life, how old he really was, if he was even really a “he”. Those were thoughts meant for a different day, even as they kept him up for almost another half hour, tumbling around his thoughts while he tried to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw >> means emote, as in >>Ghost laughs etc means that's what his avatar is doing. So like, when you see that, just imagine it actually being them doing the action lol.

Robb was noticeably brighter when he got up the next day. When Catelyn saw him looking much better, she figured he must have just been overly tired the day before. She also thought he might be talking to a lovely girl, from the sudden bout of new energy he had in every step. It was precious, really, her boy finally growing up. Of course, she couldn’t know the real reason behind his almost giddy mood. Robb would never tell her, or his father, knowing what the both of them would say if they knew he was talking to strangers he met on a deep web chat room. Hell, he’d be lucky if they didn’t take away his laptop and phone entirely, cut him off from the internet to prevent him from talking to Ghost again.

As he had said he would, Robb logged back into Westeros that evening. Before he even had a chance to look and see if Ghost was on, he received a massage. Knowing who it would be without having to click on the message, he smiled, opening the chat window. It was not Ghost that had messaged him, however.

 _ >> _ **_the_flayed_man_ ** _invites_ **_the_young_wolf_ ** _to_ **_THE DREADFORT_ ** _ << _

_ >>ACCEPT or DECLINE<< _

**_The_young_wolf [public] :_ ** _who are you?_

 **_The_flayed_man [public] :_ ** _a friend. Don’t you want to come see my room?_

 **_The_young_wolf [public] :_ ** _depends on what’s in it_

 **_The_flayed_man [public] :_ ** _oh lots of things. Come find out yourself_

 **_Ghost [public]:_ ** _leave him alone Ramsay_

 **_The_flayed_man [public] :_ ** _or what?_

 **_Ghost [public] :_ ** _i’ll revoke your membership. Permanently this time._

 **_The_flayed_man [public] :_ ** _i could just make a new account x_x_

 **_Ghost [public] :_ ** _you know better than that, Ramsay_

 **_The_flayed_man_ ** _is typing : …_

 **_Ghost [public] :_ ** _we both know who’s the better hacker. I could fuck your shit up in my sleep. Or you could leave the newbie alone._

 _ >> _ **_the_flayed-man_ ** _rolls his eyes at_ **_Ghost_ **

**_The_flayed_man [public] :_ ** _whatever. just having some fun with the fresh meat, Your Highness_

 **_The_flayed_man [public]_ ** _: hit me up when you’re done being the pup’s bitch_ **_the_young_wolf_ **

**_> > the_flayed_man _ ** _blows a kiss to_ **_the_young_wolf_ **

**_> > the_flayed_man _ ** _bows to_ **_Ghost_ **

**_> > the_young_wolf _ ** _declines invitation_

_Ramsay’s avatar disappeared from the screen, presumably going back to his own room. Soon after his laptop pinged with a private message. Wary, Robb opened the chat window, seeing that it was luckily from Ghost._

**_Ghost:_ ** _sorry about him_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _what was that all about?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _he and I don’t get along._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _clearly. How many times have you banned him?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _a few_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _and yet you keep letting him back?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _this isn’t facebook or twitter where I permanently ban people for acting like assholes. I don’t care what people get up to most of the time. He just in particular goes out of his way to piss me off, so ive banned him out of spite a few times_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _seems to be a lot that you do out of spite._

 **_Ghost:_ ** _ha. yeah. i’m not a very nice person._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _is that really true?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _yes._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _i don’t believe you._

 **_Ghost:_ ** _why’s that? you don’t even know me_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _a not nice person would probably be friends with Ramsay._

 **_Ghost:_ ** _ha. Or maybe we’re just different kinds of not nice_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _possible, but i don’t think that’s it_

 _ >> _ **_Ghost_ ** _laughs at_ **_the_young_wolf_ **

**_Ghost:_ ** _i don’t understand you_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _there’s not much difficult to understand about me_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _i don’t get why you’re determined to talk to me_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _i told you. I like that you’re snarky and kind of an ass_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _wow. Thanks._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _its a compliment_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _you’re bad at compliments_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _worse has been said._

 **_The_young_wolf_ ** _is typing: …_

 **_The_young_wolf_ ** _: so what was all of that with Ramsay? What’s the dreadfort?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _it’s his private room. You’re not ready to see what’s inside of it._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _is it a red room?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _look at you. Only a day with me and already starting sound like one of us_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _it’s similar to a red room. Different enough that i can’t shut it down on grounds for it being against Westeros rules_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _I thought westeros had no rules?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _the open world part doesn’t. The private rooms don’t have many, but there are a handful that members are expected to follow_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _like what?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _no red rooms, no kids, no bots_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _no bots?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _personal peeve. they annoy the hell out of me._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _ah_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _doesn’t matter much to me what people get up to in their private rooms, that’s what they’re there for. But i’m not getting my ass burned because someone was stupid and didn’t cover their tracks well enough with what they put in them_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _Sam was right, you are pretty chaotic neutral_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _as chaotic and neutral as it gets_

 _ >> _ **_The_young_wolf_ ** _laughs_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _how come Ramsay didn’t PM me? Wouldn’t that have been less likely to get himself caught by you and incur your wrath?_

 _. >> _ **_the_young_wolf_ ** _winks at Ghost_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _ha. It would have, except he couldn’t_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _why?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _you can’t PM until you get approved by the person you want to talk to_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _but you did as soon as I joined Westeros_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _yes. hi. skilled hacker and creator of the website, here. nice to meet you._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _lol. Okay fair enough, the rules don’t apply to you_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _no they don’t. If I want something, it’s easy enough to work around the code to do it, since i wrote all the code from scratch myself_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _where did you learn to code all of this?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _taught myself_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _that’s really impressive. I don’t imagine there’s many people that could do that._

 **_Ghost:_ ** _plenty of people do._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _are you always this averse to compliments?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _yes_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _why?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _nothing comes free, especially not compliments, and especially not from strangers_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _i don’t want anything from you_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _everyone wants something_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _you’re very jaded_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _i have reason to be_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _you’re very naive_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _no i’m not, you’re just a prick_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _i tried to tell you i’m not nice_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _i’m not saying you aren’t. Just that you aren’t currently_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _really? You still believe i’m nice?_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _yes._

 **_Ghost:_ ** _???_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _why?_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _You hacked my laptop and could have fucked me over, plenty of people would have, but you didn’t. You said you also didn’t look at anything personal and I believe you. A friend of mine vouched for you that you aren’t a totally terrible person. And you told Ramsay to fuck off when you didn’t have to instead of letting me see whatever it is you were trying to spare me from._

 _ >> _ **_the_young_wolf_ ** _smiles at_ **_Ghost_ **

**_The_young_wolf:_ ** _that’s not the actions of a mean person_

 **_Ghost_ ** _is typing: …_

 **_Ghost_ ** _is typing: …_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _fine, i concede. This time._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _i knew you would come around to see things my way_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _you’re annoyingly persistent_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _i’ve been called that._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _you’re stuck with me now. I’ve decided you’re gonna be my friend whether you like it or not_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _i don’t_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _tough. Ban me now and save yourself_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _i’m not going to do that. I’ll just ignore you and let your find someone else to annoy_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _by saying that you’re not ignoring me_

 **_Ghost_ ** _is typing:_

 _ >> _ **_the_young_wolf_ ** _laughs_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _see, you can’t ignore me_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _dammit, fuck you_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _admit it, you like having me around_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _no i don’t_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _if you didn’t you could ban me, but you won’t. Because you like having me around_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _… you’re determined arent you_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _quite_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _why_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _i want to be your friend_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _w h y_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _well since you won’t accept that i like talking to you, how about because you’re the only person i’ve talked to on here_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _its not hard to talk to other people you know. Just tag someone and start a conversation about sports or whatever_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _id rather talk to you, and i’d rather not talk about sports_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _what do you want to talk about then_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _how about you?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _no._

 **_The_young_wolf_ ** _is typing:_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _no._

 **_Ghost:_ ** _deepweb 101, never say a damn thing about yourself. Are you really that naive that you would consider that to be a good idea?_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _well i mean. You’re not ever supposed to talk to strangers online, but we’re talking._

 **_Ghost:_ ** _look, here’s a little lesson in practicality_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _the deepweb is one weblink away from the darkweb. Here is just hidden websites, there is where you can get yourself well and truly fucked over in ways you can’t even imagine. The only way to come close to preventing that is to avoid revealing any personal details that can lead to someone being able to track you. Get it?_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _right. So i can’t ask what your favorite band is, then?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _???_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _really, that’s all i was gonna say. I wasn’t going to, you know, ask where you live or what your name is or anything_

 **_Ghost_ ** _is typing: …_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _i guess music is a broad enough topic to be safe_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _so I CAN ask what your favorite band is?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _I like Bastille_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _that’s cool. Favorite song?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _Pompeii_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _i really like that one, and Sleepsong is really good too_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _do you listen to Hozier at all?_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _yeah! I really like take me to church_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _hah, yeah, everyone does. Sedated is my favorite by him_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _I haven’t heard that one_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _wow, such a fake fan_

 _ >> _ **_the_young_wolf_ ** _laughs_

 _ >> _ **_Ghost_ ** _smiles at_ **_the_young_wolf_ **

**_Ghost:_ ** _here, you should check it out (link)_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _well I don’t know, can I trust that link? >.> _

**_Ghost:_ ** _lol yes you can_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _I don’t knooow, you might be trying to send me somewhere nefarious_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _you’re right. That’s exactly what I’m doing, you’ve caught me._

Robb smiled, having no way of knowing that on the other side of the screen, another young man’s smile mirrored his own, if a bit muted in hues of blue and purple. He clicked on the link that took him to the completely nefarious website of YouTube, opening another tab so that he could read the lyrics as he listened to the song.

 **_Ghost:_ ** _what do you think?_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _I liked it. But it’s a very sad song_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _what makes you say that?_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _it’s about escapism, right? Through sex and drugs_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _yeah i guess._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _is that why you like it so much?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _how do you mean?_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _the theme of escapism. Is that what you like about it?_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _just asking cause it seems like you’re using Westeros as its own form of escapism, too._

 **_Ghost:_ ** _what are you, some kind of fucking shrink?_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _No, just not as naive as you think i am :p I know people_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _You’ve seen too many episodes of Criminal Minds._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _never seen that actually._

 **_The_young_wolf_ ** _is typing: …_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _alright maybe a few. But I’m actually a behavioral psychology major_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _of course you are. You’ve REALLY seen too much_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _that’s why i like talking to you. You seem lonely, and I think you need a friend_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _what, do you go around befriending all kinds of strangers on the internet because “they seem lonely”?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _for all you know, I’m a total creep just using that as a ruse to get close to you_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _if you were you would be playing it up._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _i’ve met people like that before. It’s easy to see when you know what to look for_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _and you know what to look for_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _my dad taught me to be wary_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _not very well apparently, since you’re here._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _don’t be mean, it’s not nice_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _yes, “not nice” is pretty much the definition of mean_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _ >.> _

**_Ghost:_ ** _:p_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _what other music do you like?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _Halsey._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _Are you american?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _I told you not to ask where I’m from_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _there’s like almost 200 countries, telling me if you aren’t from one of them won’t exactly narrow down where you are. And America is huge, so if you ARE an american living in america, that will hardly narrow things anyway._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _but i’m not asking because i want to know where you live_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _then why are you asking?_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _because you sound like a total american hipster lol_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _ >.> _

**_Ghost:_ ** _i do not_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _yeah you do! I mean really. Bastille, Hozier, and Halsey?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _fuck you, Hozier is Irish and Bastille is British_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _Halsey is american. Do you like Imagine Dragons to?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _… maybe._

 _ >> _ **_the_young_wolf_ ** _laughs at_ **_Ghost_ **

_ >> _ **_Ghost_ ** _hits_ **_the_young_wolf_ **

**_Ghost:_ ** _shut up, they’re good!_

 _:_ **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _oh yeah, totally. And you’re such a hipster lol_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _ha! Yeah, totally, I also drink kale smoothies and exclusively wear red and black plaid flannel_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _do you really?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _no. kale is gross and I like flannel but only monochrome. I don’t like red._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _why?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _I see too much of it as it is_

 **_The_young_wolf_ ** _is typing: …_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _ew are you a girl? o.O_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _would it matter if i am?_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _no, not really. I feel very misled though, here I thought you were a twinky boy with white hair_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _lol_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _no really. I thought I might have a chance smh_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _ew, you’re not the kind of guy that gets off to anime are you? >.< _

_ >> _ **_The_young_wolf_ ** _laughs_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _no. But ngl, i’d totally do your avatar. The whole Prince Nuada thing is really working for me ;)_

 _ >> _ **_Ghost_ ** _laughs_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _you have issues. I appreciate the reference though, i wasn’t even thinking of him when I made my avatar_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _so, are you a girl?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _no, i’m not_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _woo! My fantasies of a twinky anime boy may play out after all. do you look like your avatar?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _maybe, maybe not. Do you look like yours?_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _well, i don’t dress this well normally, i think wearing this much armor would kill me. But yeah, more or less that conglomeration of pixels is me_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _you’re cute_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _in a completely dorky, not very attractive way. Like a pug._

Robb laughed at the quick message that followed the other one immediately. It sounded like Ghost hadn’t meant to say the first one. How cute.

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _thanks, truly. All my life i’ve wanted to be compared to a pug_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _you know what I meant_

 **_The_young_wolf_ ** _: no i don’t. Why don’t you enlighten me? ;)_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _oh no, i think you have enough people to stroke your ego_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _do you really think i’m cute?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _no, i think your avatar is moderately attractive._

 **_Ghost:_ ** _has nothing to do with you_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _like when people put up fake profile pics on dating websites_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _lol of course._

 **_Ghost:_ ** _x_x_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _i think your avatar is moderately attractive too_

 _ >> _ **_the_young_wolf_ ** _blows_ **_Ghost_ ** _a kiss_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _that sounds so lame_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _yeah it totally does, but you said it first_

 **_The_young_wolf_ ** _: admit it, you’re smiling_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _am not_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _yeah you are. It’s okay you can admit it, *shrink voice* “you’re in a safe place” lol_

 _ >> _ **_Ghost_ ** _snickers_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _maybe I am. But only a little bit_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _amazing! I’ve gotten the ice king to smile!_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _who knows, you might have gotten me to smile a few times_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _I like to think I have made you smile with my extraordinary wit several times, but this time you ADMITTED it. A truly great achievement_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _you’re such a dork_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _ha. True. But you’re apparently a self taught programmer and hacker, so that makes you just as dorky_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _no, that’s actually cool._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _sounds like something a dork would day_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _you would know better than I would_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _ohhh damn! So that’s how it is_

 _ >> _ **_Ghost_ ** _blows_ **_the_young_wolf_ ** _a kiss_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _it is_

 **The_young_wolf:** you’re quite the spitfire, you know

 **Ghost:** is that a good thing?

 **The_young_wolf:** yeah, i think it is.

 **Ghost:** thanks then

>> **the_young_wolf** gasps in shock

 **The_young_wolf:** wow, i’ve not only made you admit to smiling, but also accept a compliment! It’s amazing!

 **Ghost:** you’re annoying and I don’t like you

 **The_young_wolf:** don’t be so cruel bby, you know you like talking to me.

 **Ghost:** only cause I have nothing better to do

 **The_young_wolf:** ;) sure sure

 **Ghost:** isn’t it your bedtime?

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _shouldn’t it be yours?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _what are you talking about?_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _if it’s late for me it’s late for you too_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _what gives you that impression_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _I know you’re british_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _what? How could you possibly know that_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _i never said I was_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _by you vehemently stating Bastille is British and Hozier is Irish._

 **_Ghost:_ ** _in response to you implying I was American_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _which is also a totally british thing to do ;) but you didn’t just say they aren’t american, you specifically said where they are from._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _which happens to be the lovely british isles._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _so. You’re british._

 **_Ghost:_ ** _what are you, fucking sherlock holmes?_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _i’m british too, so I could be ;)_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _well fine. Yes, I’m a Brit. English._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _i knew it!_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _well you have to tell me where you’re from now, since I told you._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _proudly scottish, but I live in England. London, to be exact._

 **_Ghost:_ ** _??? did you hear NOTHING of what I said earlier? Telling strangers where you live is the stupidest move you can make_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _with how concerned you are about my online safety, I’m not too worried about you coming to murder me or something._

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _not that you would anyway, you’d miss me too much_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _you are so arrogant_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _this from the one who calls himself king_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _only ironically_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _pff say it with me…_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _H I P S T E R_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _IM NOT_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _you so are!_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _go to bed already you little punk >.> _

_ >> _ **_the_young_wolf_ ** _laughs_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _alright fine. You should get some sleep too._

 **_Ghost:_ ** _will you come on tomorrow?_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _do you want me to?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _maybe_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _everything is a maybe with you_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _do you want me to tell you that I want you to come back?_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _yes_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _no_

 **_The_young_wolf:_ ** _no you won’t tell me, or know you don’t want me back?_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _;)_

 **_Ghost:_ ** _goodnight_

Robb was forcibly logged off, left scowling at his reflection in the computer. He saw that it was well past midnight already, surprised to see that he’d spent so much time talking to Ghost. He was going to be exhausted when he woke up in the morning, but it was well worth it to talk to his new friend, and get Ghost to warm up to him. He closed his laptop and set it aside

Half a city away, another boy set his laptop aside--though still turned on and logged into Westeros--and curled up around a pillow in bed. His lips were twisted at the corners with a slight smile, his eyes bruised purple likely exhaustion. It was about time he made an effort to get some sleep as well, it’d been at least two days. He couldn’t be sure, not one to keep track of the days reliably, spending so much time in Westeros that two, even three days could go by before he realized it.

Now he wanted to sleep even less, and instead talk to his new wolf friend, but he knew the other man likely kept to a more healthy sleep schedule, rather than his own of going days without, and only getting a few hours when necessary. He spent almost all of his waking hours in Westeros, sifting through hidden websites when he wasn’t actively in the chat; he always had a tab with it open, though. His second life that he much preferred to his real one. His online persona was the only one that was worth anything.

He slept for an unknown amount of time, no sunlight reaching the dark confines of his room through the heavy drapes to wake him when morning came. He was only woken when Westeros pinged with a PM alert, the sound of a wolf howling that he’d assigned to Robb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty! now we get a little more of a look into Jon's life. poor sassy emo bird with a serious internet addiction
> 
> weekly votes and propmts once again available!   
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1OjDEzBg-iUO8967KvPFTGGfVtc2iOylg_aSdoUQKpnY/edit

**Author's Note:**

> starts as mostly a chatfic, but as Jon gets to know Robb better, their relationship will evolve and turn into more than just texting, until they eventually meet.


End file.
